List of Godzilla: New Age of Monsters Kaiju
List of all the giant monsters(Kaiju) that appear in Godzilla: New Age of Monsters, a series that features Godzilla fighting mutant monsters, space monsters, and ancient monsters while saving the Earth from other threats. *Godzilla - the invincible king of the monsters, a mutant dinosaur created by the H-Bomb, and the main Kaiju protagonist of the show. He is the successor of the original Godzilla. After the death of his predecessor, Godzilla had started to attack many of Japan's power plants to feed on nuclear and plasma energy since 1966, and has faced many other monsters like King Ghidorah, Gigan, Roachra, and Bagan. *Jelga - an aquatic monster that feeds on plankton. *Reija - a alien sting ray like monster from another planet. *Sandros - an evil space monster that turns planets into wastelands. *Bemlas - a winged monster that feeds on nuclear waste. *Shiigan - a plankton monster created by an alien substance. *Evala - this creature is known as the land mine monster. *Hedorah - a malevolent alien monster that feeds on pollution and was defeated by Godzilla in 1971. A second Hedorah appears in Japan and was killed the same way like its predecessor. *Zaranga - a winged space monster that came to Earth while she was pregnant. *Baby Zaranga - the offspring of Zaranga. *Archaeopteryx - a giant mutant bird that fought Godzilla. *Gigamoth - a mutant Mothra from Infant Island. He was exposed to the radiation on Infant Island. *Nessie - the exact creature from the Loch Ness and has appeared in the Sea of Japan. *Mizushi - a giant octopus monster that's laid dormant beneath Tokyo until the creature was awoken by man. *Uchujin - an evil alien monster. *Barubaroi - a evolving monster. *King Kong - a giant ape from Skull Island. He was attacking New York in 1933 and was killed by British planes. For 10 years, an evil scientist had clone King Kong to fight Godzilla and died because he was unstabled. *Godzilla Junior - the biological son of Godzilla. Throught the fourth season, the Gammas had sent him to Monster Island. According to the Shobijin, he will be the new king of the monsters. *Anguirus - a giant irradiated four legged dinosaur and was Godzilla's first ally. *Raki - a heroic dinosaur monster that fight Garmuda. *Gramuda - a dinosaur with 4 eyes and the arch enemy of Raki. *Pegimon - a mutated penguin from Antarctica. *Mothra Leo - the biological son of Mothra, and Godzilla's ally. He has the Rainbow Mothra appearance. *Gryphon - an alien probe monster that aborbs the genetic material of Earth animals. * Ghost Godzilla - the spirit of the original Godzilla. After being revived by King Goldras, he had the likeness of the 2001 Godzilla suit. He also habits the body of Mechagodzilla. *Rodan - an prehistoric pteranodon awaken from its long sleep, he is one of Godzilla's allies. Rodan's design is based on his first suit design from 1956. *Gomora - an ancient dinosaur with stronger abilities and the last of the Gomorasaurus species. *King Pandon - a two headed bird like space monster. *Silvergon - a giant monster from the Rainbow underground. *Neosaurus - a creature created by DNA samples from different monsters. *King Goldras - a monster that travels through time and space. *Legion - a race of silicon based extraterrestrial monsters that want to spread their species arcoss the galaxy. These creatures are known for conqeuring planets by colonizing. The mother Legion was the last Kaiju antagonist of the show. *Black Moth - a genetic engineered lion with wings. *H-Man - a mutated creature that kills humans with it's acid touch. *King of Mons - a supernatural monster that was created by an group of evil boys. When Scylla and Barijis were being killed, King of Mons was getting weak as Godzilla strikes the final blow. *Melba - an ancient bird like dragon monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating on Easter island *Golza - an ancient dinosaur like monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating in Mongolia. *Sildron - a gigantic mutant insect. *Megaguirus - a giant prehistoric dragonfly. *Battra - an dark divine moth and Mothra's twin brother. *Gamera - a giant flying fire-breathing turtle created by the Atlanteans to save Earth from the Gyaos. He had fought Godzilla once and either both of them could beat each other. *Zilla - a giant mutated iguana that's capable of breeding his own offspring without a mate. *Titanosaurus - an aquatic dinosaur that swims peacefully in the ocean til the war of the Seatopians and Mu Empire was distributed him, forcing the aquatic dinosaur to join forces with Godzilla and Gorosaurus. *Mechagodzilla - Godzilla's robotic counterpart that was created from the remains of the original Godzilla. *Gigamoth - a mutant moth exposed from the nuclear waste on Infant Island. *Skeleton Turtle - a strange living skeleton turtle living on Infant Island. *Destoroyah - a mutant crustacean monster that spawned from the very weapon which was created to kill the original Godzilla, the Oxygen Destroyer. After the day of his mutation, Destoroyah has been evolving ever since and a strange red soil was proof of his existence. *C-Rex - a crustacean mutation monster. *Bullton - a monster from the 4th dimension. *King Ghidorah - a three-headed space dragon from outer space, and the arch enemy of Godzilla. He has destroyed life of many planets include the civilizations on Mars and Venus. *Megalon - the giant Beetle/cockroach monster guardian of the Seatopians and Gigan's partner. *Redmoon - an extra terrestrial monster from the moon. *Ebarus - another monster from the moon. *Hafun - the offspring of Redmoon and Ebarus. *Roachra - a mutant cockroach monster that fought Godzilla in 1978. *Garaemon - a one-eyed laser shooting monster that was formerly a Japanese scientist. *Manda - the sea serpent guardian of the Mu empire. *Mothra - a gigantic moth and the protector of Earth. During the time of an ancient civilization, Mothra had fought her evil counterpart, Battra. As the two divine moths continue their war in the present, Godzilla gets in the way and teams up with Mothra. When she was killed by Desghidorah, Mothra Leo became the new protector of Earth. *Mothra Lea - a sister of Mothra Leo and become Godzilla jr's new friend. *Desghidorah - a space monster that drains energy from other planets and was imprisoned on Earth by Mothra. He is King Ghidorah's predecessor. *Monsarger - a powerful space monster from the planet Meranie *M.U.T.O.(Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) - prehistoric parasitic monsters that feed on radiation. The male is winged, and the female is 8 legged. In 1999, the male M.U.T.O. was responsible for the destruction on the Janjira power plant. *Nagira - a space monster that has a psychic connection with Wadatuzin. *Litra - an giant prehistoric bird monster from Japan's past. She was awaken after hatching out of her egg. Litra has the appearance of her phoenix form. *Grand King - a cyborg monster created by Juda. *Barijis - a monster created by King of Mons. *Scylla - a sea monster created by King of Mons. He gets killed by Mothra Leo. *Eleking - an alien electric eel like monster from Planet Pitt. *Telesdon - a subterranean monster raised by a group of underground humans. *Clover - a strange sea monster that attacks Manhattan, New York. *Magara - a winged monster from space. *Negadon - a giant jellyfish monster from the planet Mars. *Gualagon - a terrifying tentacle monster from the depths of the ocean. *Ebirah - a mutated shrimp and the watch dog for the Red Bamboo organization. *Frankenstein - a mutated human who was one a Japanese boy that received the heart of Dr. Frankenstein's monster. He is the enemy of Baragon. His body was devoured by a giant octopus. *Baragon - a subterranean dinosaur that survived the extinction and the enemy of Frankenstein. *Agon - a strange mutant monster from the Pacific ocean. *Yongary - a reptilian monster from south Korea that feeds on gasoline. *Jamilla - a space monster that was formerly a human astronaut. *Death Kappa - the last of the Kappa creatures from Japan. Thanks to radiation, the Kappa had transformed into Death Kappa. *Hangyolas - a monster that was born when three mutant humanoid creatures merged into a giant fish-like creature after being exposed to radiation. *Gigan - a alien cyborg monster created by the Space Hunters. He is one of Godzilla's old enemies and King Ghidorah's henchmonsters. *Jet Jaguar - a giant friendly robot that was created from the drawning by a 5 year-old Japanese boy. *Spacegodzilla - a space monster that was created by Godzilla's DNA cells that fell into a black hole and came out of a white hole. *God of Clay - a ancient terracotta monster. *Mozler - a giant mutant snake that appeared in China. *Destro-King - a two headed cybernetic alien dragon created by the Garoga aliens. *Spider Uros - an alien spider-like creature from the Garoga aliens' home planet *Gara Q - a little dancing robot toy. He has the power to make anyone dance against their will. *Bolgils - a underground monster that absorbs energy. *Mogrudon - a giant mole-like monster. *Golmede - a giant dinosaur that burrows through the Earth. *Zella - a man made reptilian monster. *Congaagrg - a radioactive eel monster. *Reptilicus - a prehistoric dragon like monster that attacks Denmark. * Garuda - a winged ancient creature from Thailand. *Gappa - a legendary bird/lizard monster. *Gorga - a giant aquatic dinosaur and a member of the Gorgosaurus. *Ogra - a female Gorgosaurus and Gorgo's mother. *Skydon - a space monster that's so heavy. *Gavadon - a monster that was formerly a 2-Dimensional drawing that got turned into a 3-Dimensional creature after exposed to space rays. *Vacuumon - a alien entity that devours planet. *Glifas - a giant alien from Planet Tarla and the arch enemy of Ultraman Max. *Paragler - a monster guardian of Pigmon. *Salamadon - a lizard like monster guardian of Pigmon. *Antlar - a ancient beetle monster that destroyed the the city of Barrage. He was killed by the new Godzilla *Lidorias - a peaceful bird monster. *Gezora - a giant mutant cuttlefish. *Ganimes - a giant mutant rockcrab. *Kamoebas - a giant mutant turtle. *Gikogilar Category:Lists Category:Godzilla Category:Toho Category:Tokusatsu Category:Godzilla: New Age of Monsters